Moonlight
by Crescent Blackbright
Summary: A Riolu is left abandoned. What happens when he finds a friend in a Combusken? What happens when that Combusken has him join his guild? This is my first Fanfiction and sorry if the summary is horrid.
1. The Riolu in the Rain

**This is my first fan fiction so it might be kinda rough. This is a story about guild of Pokemon with the story being told from a Riolu's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon...**

* * *

_**Chapter One: The Riolu in the Rain**_

I stand in the deep woods with my chin up towards the dark and gloomy sky. I see clouds dark gray clouds starting form... But I stand there. Normally I run for some sort of cover, but not today. The pain I felt just a few hours before had me so shook that I did not care about the rain that would soon be pouring down upon me. I feel a single rain drop fall down on the corner of my eye and run down my cheek as if it was the tear that I could not produce. The single rain drop was soon accompanied by many more. At that moment I thought I was crying, but deep down in my gut I somehow knew there were no more tears left for me to shed.

I hear faint voice coming towards me. I hear huffing and puffing as I see a Combusken out of the corner of my eye. I stand there... Still looking blankly into the sky as rain continues to pour down on my face. "Hey... You there... You need to... get out of here... This rain is going to... turn into a heavy storm," says the Combusken as he catches his breath. There is a moment of silence where I did not budge. He grabs me by my wrist as he as he tugs me signaling me to move. I turn my head to look at him staring back at me in the corner of his eyes. We stare in silence for a moment. I eventually start to move as he pulls me behind him. The Combusken brings me to a near by cave to shield us from the rain.

"What the heck where you doing standing in the rain like that?" the Combusken asks puzzled. I just continue to stare at him as I refuse to answer the question. He could not understand my pain... Or so I thought at the time. "Well, we'll need to stay here until the storm blows over. If you continued to stand there like a rock you could have been engulfed by the storm," the Combusken said in a concerned voice. About an hour passed with out a word spoken to each other as the storm outside the cave continued to grow.

"Why were you out in the middle of the woods if you knew there was a storm coming?" I say as I finally end the silence.

The Combusken opens his left hand witch he has had clenched shut the hole time to reveal something, but from where I was I could not see what it was. I then here him mumble something in a depressed, soft tone, but I could not decipher what he said.

We sit there for what felt much too long as the storm finally blew over. As the sky starts to clear we start to walk outside as we get blinded by the sun peeking over the clouds. The Combusken looks at me and say, "Do you have anywhere you can go?" I look down at the ground and he immediately knew the answer. "Then fallow me." I look at him with a look that said "why should I?". "Because you don't have anywhere else to go." I chose to fallow Combusken witch at the time I did not know it, but it would change my life entirely. The decision to fallow Combusken is definitely the turning point of my life.

* * *

**Well, I know it was short, but what did you think? This is my first fan fiction so hopefully it's not too bad.**

**This story is probably going to have quite a few chapters depending if enough people actually enjoy it. If it does at least adequate expect it long.**


	2. Welcome to Moonlight (Part 1)

**Alright, the fist chapter was kind of dull and all it really did was introduce the two main characters. This chapter will at least help setup the story, but the good stuff is not until later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon...**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Welcome to Moonlight (Part 1)**_

Combusken brought me to a large building outside of a small town. The building and town were around a ten minute walk from one another. "Welcome to Moonlight!" Combusken said happily. I look up at the build and see it had to be at least ten stories. On the top of the build was a large rectangular sign that said "Moonlight". I look at Combusken as a great gin makes its way onto his face. Combusken was nothing like this in the woods. At the moment I didn't understand why he was so happy, but now I know that Moonlight will always bring out the best in people.

Combusken led me inside and as soon as we open the doors there are bright colors and happy faces as far as the eye could see. The building looked big from the outside, but when you stepped in it seemed to get even bigger.

"Welcome back, Combusken!" a Hitmonlee and a Hitmonchan simultaneously as they took a break from the spar they were engaged in. "What took ya so long?" they completely in sync with each other again. I got the feeling that they did this a lot...

"There storm got really bad in the woods," Combusken answered. "The ground is barely wet outside, you guys must of just gotten a drizzle."

"It was raining?" The fighting Pokemon said in a confused voice. "Let's get back to our fighting!" they said yet again in sync. "You're going down!" The fighting types resumed their spar as Combusken led me trough the room with spars going on both sides of the room as we walked through the center. We ended up at an elevator that we took us up to the tenth and highest floor of the building.

"Welcome back, Combusken. And I see you've brought someone with you," a flouting Alakazam said in a meditating position with its back turned to us. He plants his feet on the ground and makes his way towards us. "You know that only level four members could bring someone into the guild as long as the consulted Slowking or myself. A level two member such as yourself is in no position to do so... But this Riolu... I normally would turn someone brought to me by your ranking away, but I'm somehow drawn to him." He bends down to look me in the eyes. "Welcome to Moonlight!"

* * *

**Wow, this chapter was even shorter than the last one. The next chapter should start picking up the pace.**


	3. Welcome to Moonlight (Part 2)

**Alright, this is the second part of Riolu joining Moonlight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon...**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Welcome to Moonlight (Part 2)**_

I stare at the Alakazam as he stars back at me. I never said I wanted to join this guild, Combusken just had me tag along with him. Moments go by with nothing but silence. Combusken breaks it. "Riolu doesn't speak much... For a matter of fact, I've only heard him speak once," Combusken says in wondering tone. "I know he can speak... But don't know why he doesn't... Hehe." Combusken rubs the back of his head as he puts of an obviously fake laugh.

"Well, if he doesn't say he wont join the guild he's our newest member," Alakazam responds to Combusken, but continues the stare off with me.

I open my mouth to speak, but I just shut right back again. I turn around breaking the stare between Alakazam and myself and start to head for the elevator. "If you just leave you'll still be a member of this guild," Alakazam says as I'm about to click the down button to the elevator. I drop my hand.

"I'll never join this pathetic guild... I have better things to do with my time," I say in a stern voice with my back towards Alakazam and Combusken still. I then punch the down button to the elevator leaving crakes in the wall. There is a moment of silence as I wait for the elevator to come. The elevator arrives and I walk in. I punch the button that says "floor one" and the elevator closes with my back still facing them.

"Well, I guess he's not joining then. Such a shame... I could see his potential in just that moment," says Alakazam in a disappointed tone.

"That idiot!" Combusken yells as runs up the last flight of stairs and onto the roof of the guild. He looks over the edge and sees me as I walk out of the doors on the bottom floor.

"RIOLU!" Combusken yells from the top the ten story building. I look over my solder to see Combusken jumping from the top of the building. My eyes widen in shock that he could jump off a ten story building with ease. He lands right behind me and says, "I know you don't have anywhere to go... You would not be standing in the rain if you did... Nor would you have agreed to fallow me this far. I don't know why you have to be so stubborn, but you and I both know you want to join this guild. I could see the excitement in your face as we walked through the first floor of the guild. Riolu... I don't know how, but I know you belong in this guild... That's why I brought you here join even though I'm a level two and knew I could not recommend anyone for the guild. Alakazam saw it too... That's why he accepted you into the guild. Riolu... Please be the newest member of Moonlight!" The fire chicken gave a compelling speech, but no matter how compelling, I should not join the guild. If I joined the guild I would be harming everyone in the guild and could possibly cost them their live. If I say yes, I'd be putting innocent live at stake...

"Alright... Your speech is just too compelling," I answer even though I knew I would only come to hate myself more for this... What can I say? The fire chicken had a way with words.

* * *

**Alright, I have a bunch of questions without any answers... Why was Riolu standing in the rain? What did Combusken say/reveal in the cave? Why would Riolu joining the Moonlight be harming it?**

**I promise that these questions will be answered... Eventually...**

**The next chapter should be the third and final part of the "Welcome to Moonlight" portion.**


	4. Welcome to Moonlight (Part 3)

**This is the final piece of "Welcome to Moonlight". This will be one of the last few chapters before the main story takes off.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon...**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Welcome to Moonlight (Part 3)**_

Combusken leads me back up the tenth floor to talk to Alakazam. "I've brought 'em back!" Combusken shouts with excitement as we walk onto the tenth floor with Alakazam in his meditating position again. "I convinced him to join Moonlight!"

"Is this true Riolu?" Alakazam questions me. "I want to hear it from your mouth. Do you accept us as your guild?"

"I accept! I want to become a member of Moonlight!" I shout in loud and stern voice. "Let me become a member of your guild!"

"Well, I don't know what you did to change his mind so much Combusken, but whatever you did, it worked. You never cease to amaze me," Says a confused Alakazam "Riolu... Welcome to Moonlight!"

Alakazam holds up a metal spoon and tightly closes his eyes and purple waves start to emanate from the spoon. He opens them suddenly and says, "To the bottom floor. We are initiating Riolu into the guild." Combusken and Alakazam walk towards the elevator as I stand puzzled on what Alakazam just did with the spoon. "Well come on now," Alakazam says. "You wouldn't want to miss your own initiation." I snap out of it and fallow them into the elevator.

We walk out and onto the first floor to see hundreds of Pokemon gathering around the elevator leaving only a small semi-circle allowing space for us to come out of the elevator. "Moonlight!" Alakazam shouts so everyone in the large room can hear him. "Welcome our newest member! Riolu!" The crowd of Pokemon start a very loud cheer. I could barely hear myself think with all the noise. I had no idea Moonlight had so many people. All I saw were a few sparing on the first floor along with Alakazam on Combusken obviously. Now that I think about it, there were twenty to thirty people on the first floor so it only made sense to have this many people within a ten story building.

The crowd started to chant my name, "Riolu! Riolu! Riolu! Riolu!" I never could have dreamed my initiation would be anything like this. At that moment I felt happier that I ever have in a long time. Although... The more I grow to like this guild... The more my heart tears at me knowing what I've done by joining them.

* * *

**I know, short chapter...**

**That chapter did not get much accomplished, but at least it ended the "Welcome to Moonlight" section. Now most of the protagonist story is all setup. The next chapter will most likely be solely the antagonists.**


End file.
